


Not The Gambling Kind

by EpsilonBeta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonBeta/pseuds/EpsilonBeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pixelatrix & Defira85, as part of my 1,000-posts fanfic give-away. <br/>You both love Zaeed & Hackett, so I'm writing one for each of them and giving them to both of you. Deal.</p><p>–</p><p>In which Shepard plays the temptress to get a reaction out of our favourite angry old merc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Gambling Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



  
  
It was a fairly average evening. Shepard was making her regular visits to the crew members and had found herself chatting to Zaeed in his quarters. Something had been bugging her about him over the past few weeks, so she decided to take a calculated risk. If the worst came to the worst, she figured she could laugh it off and say she'd been trying to wind him up. It wouldn't be the first time she'd feigned interest in someone to put them off their game, after all.   
  
She crossed her arms and leaned back into her hip, a gesture that came across equal parts defensive and cocky, as she studied him. Her voice was a purr when she eventually spoke. “I've got a theory, Massani. Well, I suppose I've got two, really. Either you're letting me rummage through your crap down here and playing storyteller to ease my boredom because you want to fuck me, or because you're scared of what I'll do if you say no. So which is it?”  
  
“What makes you think it's either?” He responded, a very well-practised poker face appearing.  
  
“Zaeed, you're not the kind of man to put up with anyone's bullshit unless you have something to gain from it. It's one of the reasons I respect you... Oh, come on, don't tell me the _big, bad_ Zaeed Massani is scared of an _innocent little girl_.”  
  
His laughter was short, sharp and unamused. “You are many things, Shepard, but innocent ain’t one of them.”  
  
A pout formed on her full lips. “Wouldn't you like to find out how innocent I'm _not_?”  
  
“Gotta admit it's a tempting offer, but I'm pretty sure there's at least 4 people on this boat that would love nothing more than to rip me limb from limb for nailing their precious _Commander Shepard,_ so I think I'll pass _._ ”  
  
“Wouldn't have pegged you for a coward. Guess I was wrong about you.”  
  
A calloused hand gripped her wrist just shy of painful, swinging her around and steering her towards the bench where Jessie was laid out for cleaning and repair. Zaeed bent her over and pinned her there by twisting an arm behind her back. “Cowardice and self-preservation are very different things.”  
  
“And here I thought you were all about the danger.” Shepard didn't think twice about pushing back at him, the pain in her shoulder be damned, and was rewarded by the feeling of him shuddering as she pressed her ass against the codpiece of his armour.   
  
“Depends if the bounty is worth the risk, especially when it comes to _dangerous_ targets.”  
  
She heard the seals start popping behind her before his breastplate clattered to the floor.   
  
“And is it... Worth it?”  
  
“I suppose I'm about to find out.”  
  
Zaeed fumbled at the buttons of her uniform impatiently for a while before Shepard took pity on him and moved his hands away, making short work of the fastenings and stripping quickly. She turned around to find him staring at her with a look of awe.  
  
“Like something you see, Massani?”  
  
“Fucking gorgeous.” He muttered, grabbing her hips roughly and lifting her up onto the bench.   
  
“Not so bad yourself, old man.” She grinned, pushing his pants down past his thighs and eyeing his impressive manhood appreciatively.  
  
“Less of the old.”   
  
Shepard was about to open her mouth for another clever retort when Zaeed kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. Their teeth clashed and tongues warred for dominance, while hands roamed everywhere. When she felt the back of hand brush the apex of her thighs, she couldn't stop the whimper that rose in her throat from escaping. He chuckled and did it again, the touch feather-light and barely there.   
  
“Stop teasing, you old bastard.”  
  
That earned her a firm slap on the thigh, the stinging sensation flooding her system with yet more beautiful endorphins. “Don't be so fucking impatient.”

She bit back a moan as he slipped one, then two fingers inside her, building up speed as she began to rock and grind against his hand. When he brought his thumb up to her work her clit, the pressure in her core hit it's peak, all sensation bottoming out as she hit a shuddering, screaming climax that probably alerted all of engineering to the current situation. Zaeed held her and kissed her tenderly as she came back to reality.   
  
With the edge taken off her need, Shepard felt a bit more capable of patience. She ran a hand down his chest, fingernails scraping gently as she drew a path across the skin on his ribs, down that ever-fascinating curve just inside his hips. His cock twitched deliciously as that, and when she ran her fingers over the wiry hair at his groin then circled his member with her hand, he gasped and thrust involuntarily against her.   
  
“Who's impatient now?” She smirked, pulling her hand away to give herself more leverage as she scooted forward to the edge of the weapons bench. She placed her feet on the bench and leaned back slightly, exposing her sex to him.  
  
He just stood there and stared for a moment, drinking in the sight of her.  
  
“What, do you need a written invitation now, Massani? Fuck me, goddamnit.”  
  
Massani sighed, frustration and amusement in his voice. “Shut that smart little mouth before I put something in it, alright?”   
  
“Promises, promises.”  
  
Any further conversation was cut off when he entered her with one quick, hard thrust. His fingers gripped her thighs and held her in place. She briefly considered that it was likely she'd have bruises right there tomorrow. _Worth it,_ she decided.  
  
“ _Spirits!_ ” She cried, attempting to brace herself against the bench. “Oh myfucking... ah! Zaeed! You sonofa.... bosh'tet!  
  
His thrusts were erratic as they raced towards climax. Coherency left her at this point, her world descending into the primal demands of her body. _Harder, faster, more. More, more, more._ Their worlds exploded simultaneously, shuddering and grinding against one another as they ground out their climax.   
  
Shepard was panting and lost for words. Two occurrences that were rare enough on their own, even rarer combined. “That was... impressive. I've not... like that... Since... Oh god, I don't think I've ever. Wow.”  
  
“Good, then?” A shit-eating grin broke out across the old merc's face as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder.   
  
“Not bad at all. Experience is definitely all it's cracked up to be, Kasumi owes me 100 credits.”  
  
That grin fell away instantly. “You fucked me for a bet?”   
  
“No, this,” she gestured between them. “was all my idea. Making some quick cash out of Kasumi is just a happy coincidence. 50 of it's yours, by the way.”   
  
Zaeed's expression lightened somewhat. “Ready for round two?” He teased, pinching a nipple hard enough to draw a gasp from his lover.   
  
“You bet your gorgeous ass, I am.”  
  



End file.
